Heart Of A Saint
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Good friends help you move. Great friends help you move bodies. Best friends help you bury fuckers alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:So this is my second Saints Row story but I had to write this. I have just brought Saints Row 1 and 2, and this idea popped up. This is slightly AU. Now without further ado here's the first chapter. **

Justin Matthew was many things. He was storng. He had to be if he was the only one that survived the explosion on the yacht. He always looked out for his friends and gang. Seemingly as he is the leader of the famous third street Saints. His lieutenants and members don't know his real name as they call him _Boss_. Minus Kinzie, but she continues to call him Boss. It has been three weeks since the takeover of Steelport and two months since the kidnap of the Syndicate and the death of his best friend and second command, Johnny Gat. Shaundi had took it hard and even said that Johnny's death didn't mean anything to him. That he only cared about himself, the reason why he didn't go right after Loren and instead when searching for a new place. But Shaundi was wrong. Very wrong. He did the long way because not only was it the right way but if he went after Loren right away he would have a hell of free time. With that free time, he would think about Johnny and his sacrifice. So being busy with overthrowing the Deckers and all those others assholes was his own way of coping. But it didn't work...he was a hell of a great actor to hide his grieve from the gang. But now there's nothing to do and everyone is looking at him for orders that he can't give.

But that all changed when he got a call from a spy saying they need the help of the Saints to stop some terrorists, lead by the former Stag Commander, Cyrus Temple. The former solider bastard went insane on a useless grudge he had on the Saints for him being careerless and ruining America. So he, along with middle eastern terrorists planned to launch a nuclear missile on Washington D. C. The confrontation was the easy part, minus the part of getting stabbed in the chest. The hard part was climbing up on the moving rocket to disable the missile. He leapt off the rocket as it exploded midair. Justin didn't know where he would land but he was damn right surprised as he landed in the white house. Five years later Justin was appointed president of the united states. During a press conference, a alien race invaded the white house.

Now a week later after managing to rescue some of his crew from the deranged alien lord, Zinyack, the leader of what was left of the Saints was in his private sector of the ship. Reminiscing about the last bunch of years. When CID, a special mobile AI came and informed him that Kinzie wanted to see him. Justin closed his brown eyes before opening them and stood. After fixing his bad boy hair style, the Boss headed for the simulations. Justin could hear the voices of his crew as he got closer. Once he made his entrance, everything went quiet. Justin leaned against a nearby wall before nodding towards Kinzie.

"We need to talk." the former FBI hacker informed.

Justin nodded with a wave of his hand for his lieutenant and one of his good friends to continue.

Kinzie nodded before looking at the blue screen in front of her that showed a plane. "You need to take a look at this."

Justin followed his friend's instruction and looked towards the screen where confusion swarmed his head. "A plane? What does Zinyack want with a plane, when we are deep in space?"

Kinzie started typing before she replied. "It has to be another prison."

From the female hacker's left side, Matt wondered to himself but everyone heard him. "Who's idea of hell is being trapped on a airplane?"

"Me, Shaundi and...oh my God..."

It can't be?! Justin didn't believe in ghost and the dead coming back to life. But after all that has happened with that alien war lord, anything is possible.

"Johnny's alive."

Kinzie looked at the screen again before looking at her leader. "Boss, Johnny's dead."

Justin's mind was made up. Who else could it be. The pale skinned caucasian shook his head. "Who else would be stuck on a airplane?"

Kinzie shrugged. "Shaundi. It was a life defining moment for her. It's the only thing that makes sense."

The Boss shook his head. "You're wrong."

Matt looked at the screen and nodded in agreement with Kinzie. "I think she's making a lot of sense."

"She's wrong! Find out where that is?! We're going get my best friend back."

With a quick turn of his heels, Justin was headed back to his private sector. Where he would be alone and unbothered, as he was about to do something he hasn't been able to do in a long time. Grieve. He doesn't need a piece of paper to remind him of his best friend. His face is all that haunts him, his snarky voice is all that he hears. If Johnny is dead, he wish that he will just leave. But in the end...it's his fault while Saints lost one their best. He just ran like the bitch he is. So like a bitch he rolled over on his stomach and...cried. He cried where it turned into sobbing as his body rocked like a out of control earth quake. A familiar voice rang through his ears, causing him to left his head. What he saw made him dead shock.

"Johnny..."

The asian's face was blurry and by the looks of it, he was covered in something pinkish. His once second in command smiled before it disappeared and a searing pain shot through his head. He could hear the faint voice of the man he thought was dead before he went into unconsciousness.

"Justin, help me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:SaintsRow forever; Thank you. **

Justin went ahead and went after the plane. To only end in disappointment. Kenzie was right it was Shaundi's prison and now he don't have a lead to Johnny. The boss still haven't comes to terms with why did Johnny so pose death hit him like it did. He as lost as a puppy without his owner. It's been three weeks since Johnny came to him and saving Shaundi. Two weeks since he rescued Pierce and Asha. Now his whole gang is here, even his vice president Benjamin muthafuckin King. But could care less about them right now. He hasn't heard from Gat since. He hasn't told any one about what happened. He figured they wouldn't see him as their badaas boss any more. But he has been thinking about Johnny more and more lately. The sound of heels clicking across the ship marble floor caused him to look up just as Shaundi made her appearance in his sector entrance.

"Boss, we need to talk."

Justin groaned in annoyance. Of all people it had to be Shaundi to interrupt his thoughts. "Not now, Shaundi."

"Yes now. When you entered that simulation plane was you looking for someone else?" the Caucasian female's hazel eyes widened. "You were expecting Johnny? Wasn't you?"

Justin stood with a narrow gaze, his brown eyes seemed to change to green. "I don't have time for this!"

"Boss!"

Justin and Shaundi looked and seen Pierce bending over out of breath. Shaundi ran over to the man. "Pierce!"

"...gangs attacking virtual Steelport..."

Justin's newly changed green eyes widened before he ran off shoving Pierce to the floor. The lieutenant fell on the floor with a grunt. Shaundi crouch down and put hand on her fellow Saint's shoulder before looking after the Boss as the pale skinned Caucasian ran up the ramp towards the simulations. The Boss ran through the automatic doors to see Matt and Kenzie by the computer as Asha stood by the former Decker and Ben and Keith stood by another entrance.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Kenzie shared a look with Matt before looking at the Boss. "You were right. I don't know how but Johnny Gat is alive."

After Justin caught his breath, he glared at the former FBI hacker. "Why now?"

Matt turned the screen to show the Boss three different gangs, three different colours blinking of yellow, gold and red. Justin nearly forgotten to breathe, as he staggered back. A searing pain shot through his head causing him to hold it.

"You're getting closer, Justin..."

"Johnny..."

The pain left leaving Justin gasping for air. When he looked up everyone's eyes widened. Spots of black invaded his vision, causing the voices of his gang to swirl into emptiness. Before he once again fell into unconsciousness.

-O-

Justin woke to a different scenery than the ship. There wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky. The eerie smell of alcohol and drugs rushed into his nose sending him into a lost zone as a dead dropping headache amerged.

"Don't act so surprised. You know where you are."

Justin's eyes shot wide open as he turned around. To see a bunch of gravestones in a church yard.

"You're one step closer..."


End file.
